


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by Sdktrs12



Series: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Light Angst, Mistletoe, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Garland and ribbon are twined together and strung up across the ceiling and bar area, interspersed with paper snowflakes, and wreaths set up along the back wall by the pool table, replacing the (truly hideous) artwork that usually adorns it.There’s even a small, albeit sparsely decorated, Christmas tree set up in the corner.Colorful twinkling Christmas lights are also strung about, casting a soft glow across everything in the bar.They’re the only thing illuminating the area, besides the dim light spilling out from the hallway leading to the back offices.It’s...disconcerting, to say the least.She steps further into the bar, eyes darting around, searching Rio out, but the front room is empty.He had texted her to meet him here and then promptly ignored her subsequent questions and extremely valid concerns about the deteriorating weather, forcing her to drop what she was doing just to see what the hell he wanted.Beth looks down at her bare legs and high heels and shivers again.Not that the weather was the only reason for her reluctance to meet.- AKA - A Brio Mistletoe One Shot
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047409
Comments: 34
Kudos: 117





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

Beth cusses underneath her breath as she stumbles over an icy patch in front of the bar, breath catching in her throat as another cold wind snaps through, snowflakes whipping around her head as she reaches out and yanks the bar door open. 

She steps through, pulling the door closed behind her and a full body shiver rakes through her as she brushes at her hair and coat, fingers coming away wet and cold. She shakes them out as she glances around the empty bar. 

Her eyes widen slightly and her mouth drops open as she takes in the assorted Christmas decorations scattered throughout the large space. 

Garland and ribbon are twined together and strung up across the ceiling and bar area, interspersed with paper snowflakes, and wreaths set up along the back wall by the pool table, replacing the (truly hideous) artwork that usually adorns it. 

There’s even a small, albeit sparsely decorated, Christmas tree set up in the corner. 

Colorful twinkling Christmas lights are also strung about, casting a soft glow across everything in the bar. 

They’re the only thing illuminating the area, besides the dim light spilling out from the hallway leading to the back offices. 

It’s... _disconcerting,_ to say the least. 

She steps further into the bar, eyes darting around, searching Rio out, but the front room is empty. 

He had texted her to meet him here and then promptly ignored her subsequent questions and extremely valid concerns about the deteriorating weather, forcing her to drop what she was doing just to see what the hell he wanted. 

Beth looks down at her bare legs and high heels and shivers again. 

Not that the weather was the only reason for her reluctance to meet. 

Beth purses her lips, eyes falling on the back hallway and the light streaming out from there. She walks over to the bar and tosses her clutch on top, and she’s about to march into the back and demand he explain what could possibly be so important that he interrupted her plans, when he pops up out of the hallway, a manila envelope in one hand, his phone in the other, thumb swiping across the screen. 

And for the second time since she arrived, she finds herself taken aback, openly gaping as her brain tries to process what’s in front of her. 

He’s got a fitted grey button up tucked into what look to be extremely well tailored dark slacks with a wool vest over top, his sleeves haphazardly rolled up and out of the way and Beth forces her gaze away from his forearms as he moves across the room. 

He doesn’t look up from his phone, hasn’t acknowledged her presence in any way and Beth puts her hand on her hip, popping it out as she drums her fingers along the bartop, glaring when he continues to ignore her as he tosses the manila envelope down next to her clutch. 

“We got an issue with your supplier.” He says, finally tucking his phone away in his back pocket before turning to face her. 

His eyes scan over her slowly, in his usual way, and she’s so used to it now she doesn’t even flinch, just waits patiently for him to continue. 

She’s sure she looks a mess, her makeup and hair probably undone by the wind and snow from her brief struggle outside. 

She’d spent a painstaking amount of time on both especially for tonight and she feels her irritation flare up anew just thinking about it. “Our supplier.” 

“S’cuse me?” 

“He’s _our_ supplier.” She corrects, grinding out the words, barely restraining herself from truly snapping at him. 

“Right, right...” He leans back as his hand comes up to pillow his chin and Beth swears she can feel her eye start to twitch. 

“What seems to be the issue?” 

He slides the envelope closer to her and she rolls her eyes as she snatches it up, aggressive enough that the top tears a bit at the edge when she pulls at the flap and the side of Rio’s mouth twitches up as he watches her. 

Beth takes in a deep breath and forces her movements to slow as she slides the stack of papers out. 

She spreads the contents out in front of her, pushing her clutch aside as her eyes scan over the documents and Rio leans in close beside her. 

He points out the issues with the shipments and the current schedule and Beth sighs as she realizes they’re actually going to have to sort out the most cost effective way to fix this and it’s going to have to be done tonight. 

She glances toward the front door of the bar, watches the flurry of snow coming down even harder now, nibbling at her bottom lip as she thinks about— 

“You got somewhere else to be?” Rio interrupts her thoughts and Beth whips her head back around to look at him. 

She debates telling him the truth...telling him a lie...but in the end decides on something in the middle, a clipped “It can wait.” coming out instead. He hums in agreement, and her fingers twitch against the paper in her hand as she turns away from him. 

He rounds the bar to the other side, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of bourbon and Beth raises her eyebrow as he grins at her. 

“Might be here awhile.” He points out and Beth sighs even as she gives him a little nod and he pours them both a drink, pushing hers closer to her before taking his in hand and making his way back around the bar. Beth reaches up and undoes the buttons on her coat, shrugging out of it and carefully hooking it across the back of the bar stool next to her. 

She hops up onto the stool, crossing her legs as she reaches out and grabs her clutch, shoving it into the pocket of her coat and out of the way before grabbing her glass. She turns her head as Rio slows to a stop next to the bar stool nearest hers. 

He’s giving her another once over, this one much more thorough, and Beth bites back a smile as she brings her glass up to her lips, taking a small sip. 

She’s wearing a rich deep blue grecian draped dress that hugs her curves and exposes quite a bit of thigh now that she’s sitting, and she won’t deny the little thrill that runs through her at him seeing her like this. 

“Hot date, huh?” He teases, finally sliding onto his own stool and taking a drink and Beth cocks her head to the side, feeling a little bold as she lets her eyes roam over him again, taking her time this go round and she hears him huff out a laugh before her eyes snap back up to his and it's her turn to grin this time. 

“And you?” She asks, waving her hand out at his...everything and he leans back in his seat as he pushes at his rolled up sleeves. 

“It can wait.” He replies, eyeing her as he takes another drink and she smiles against the rim of her glass as she does the same. 

They go over the paperwork, and it takes even longer than either one expected—Beth tops off their drinks two more times and Rio digs out some snacks from behind the bar and the breakroom before they’re finally done. 

She’s admittedly feeling pretty tipsy and from the looks of things outside the front windows, her car is probably covered in a pretty decent blanket of snow by now. 

Beth pulls her phone out, texting her date, apologizing for taking so long and explaining the situation. 

Brad is, of course, as gracious as ever, offering to swing by and pick her up and Beth hesitates in her response. 

“You need a ride?” Rio asks just then and Beth looks up from her phone, watches him start to clean up the glasses and snacks. 

“I don’t think either one of us are in any condition to drive.” She points out and he nods, grabbing a cloth to dry off the glasses. “Yeah, I was thinkin’ more along the lines of Mick.” 

Beth laughs as she shakes her head, leaning her elbows up on the bartop. “Do you ever think Mick might have better things to do than play chauffeur?” 

“Nah, that’s what I pay him for.” 

Beth rolls her eyes as she turns back to her text thread. “I have a ride, thank you though.” She types out a quick message to Brad, accepting his offer and then sets her phone down. 

She helps him clean up, glancing around at all the decorations again, noticing for the first time the mistletoe that’s hung over the entryway. “Mistletoe though? Really?” She teases. 

“Whatchu got against mistletoe?” 

“In a bar?” 

“Liquid courage can’t do all the work, darlin’.” 

She glances at him, trying, rather unsuccessfully, to ignore the sudden image of him kissing someone else. “Is that your move? Meet me under the mistletoe?” 

“Oh baby, you know my moves.” 

Beth feels herself flush and reaches out to run her fingers along the string of lights at the bar. “I just didn’t take you as the...decorating type.” 

Rio presses his lips together, holding back a smile at her obvious change in subject but decides to show her a little mercy in letting it go. “Nah, I didn’t do this. Mick roped some o’ the bartenders into setting it up.” He explains with a shake of his head and Beth stops, leaning her hip up against the edge of the counter. “It’s depressing as fuck.” He adds with a slight scowl. 

Beth’s mouth drops open in shock and then she’s leaning forward, dissolving into a fit of laughter as her hands come up to rest against her mid section. 

“I’m sorry, are you the grinch?” She gasps out between giggles. He turns to face her, mirroring her pose, hip set against the counter as he crosses his arms. “Lemme guess, you got your place lookin’ like somethin’ straight outta whoville.” 

Beth straightens up, placing her hand on her hip as she lifts her chin. “There’s nothing wrong with having a little Christmas spirit.” 

“Yeah, you a regular ol’ cindy lou who, I can tell.” 

“Shut up.” 

And they’re standing there, smiling at each other caught in this rare moment of ease, that seems to wrap around them, stretch and bend into something...something they haven’t been for a long time. 

Rio breathes in deep, lips parting slightly, and Beth feels herself unconsciously leaning in to his space, but before he can say anything her phone buzzes on the counter across from them and she straightens up, clearing her throat as she looks away. 

She reaches across the space and grabs her phone, swiping it open to see a text from Brad, letting her know he’s pulling up. 

“That’s...my ride.” She says, a little weakly as she waves her phone in her hand. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

She turns on her heel and marches off, determined to get the hell out of this bar before she does something stupid, and she’s almost to the door, when she hears him call her name. 

Beth stops abruptly, turning just in time to see him approach with her jacket, because yeah, of course, _she was wearing that when she came in_. 

She shakes her head, silently chiding herself on almost walking out into a literal blizzard without it. 

She starts to reach for it, but he’s reaching for her instead, turning her around so he can help her slip it back on and Beth tries not to think too hard on that fact that he is _so_ close as she puts one arm, then the other, inside the sleeves and he settles it gently around her shoulders. 

She slowly turns around then and his hands find the front of her jacket, pulling it together, fingers slipping over the lapels and tugging playfully. 

And then his eyes are flickering up, above her head, and Beth is suddenly very keenly aware of the exact spot they’ve stopped. His eyes meet hers again, smirking when he sees the look on her face, and she rolls her eyes as she shakes her head again. 

And they’re alone, it’s not like they _have_ to—it’s not like anyone will know if they don’t. 

Or if they do. 

But the look on his face—it’s like he knows what she’s thinking, like he’s expecting her to back down. There’s a gleam in his eye—a...a _challenge_ there that she can already feel herself giving in to. 

Without thinking too hard on the consequences of what she’s about to do, her hands come up, fingers wrapping around him, sinking into the buttery soft fabric of his shirt at his arm and shoulder. He seems a bit surprised, like maybe he really hadn’t expected her to follow through, and she can’t help the coy little smile that plays at her lips. 

She lifts up slightly, and it’s not much of a reach really, not with her heels on anyway, and her eyes drift closed as she leans in, her lips lightly brushing against his cheek as the hand at his shoulder slips over and up around the back of his neck, sliding over the short soft hair there and she’s vaguely aware of his breath stuttering out, feels it warm against her skin as her hair flutters against it. She presses her lips more firmly against his skin, lingering for just a second longer than necessary, before pulling away slightly, unable to help herself when she nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in. 

She feels his hands at her waist then, before they’re moving down over her hips, squeezing lightly and she shivers at his touch, remembering how they felt in times past... 

“Elizabeth.” His voice is hoarse, a rumbled whisper that she feels in her core and she squeezes her eyes shut even tighter, wishing... _wishing_... 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and her eyes snap open as she jerks back from him and his hands drop from her hips. 

She wrangles her phone out, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when she swipes it open and sees the text from Brad. 

He’s out front. 

“I have to...” She trails off and he nods his head quickly, taking a step back from her and she hesitates for a brief second, wondering what would happen if she just—just pulled him back in, reached up and kissed him— _really_ kissed him this time... 

But she can see the headlights from Brad’s truck in her peripheral vision, shining through the front windows and this isn’t time’s past... 

And it can’t be their future. 

So instead, she turns around and walks out without looking back. 


End file.
